camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:DJCosmicYT
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the Tobias Falan page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Zany Knave (talk) 18:32, March 6, 2019 (UTC) Welcome!! Hi :) My name is Suit and I just wanted to welcome you to the wiki! I hope you enjoy your stay here, if you have any questions at all feel free to leave a message on my talk page. Also feel free to join our discord server. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood! Edit: I just realized that you sumbited Tobias Falan with out going through the claiming process. Because of our policy you should submit a claim here https://camphalfbloodroleplay.fandom.com/wiki/Claiming:Camp . I also recommend reading our policies https://camphalfbloodroleplay.fandom.com/wiki/Camp_Half-Blood_Role_Playing_Wiki:Policies_Overview. Welcome // Unclaimed Character Hello there , welcome to the wiki! It's totally understandable and we're glad that you are excited to dive right into creating a character and roleplaying. Unfortunately, before you can start doing so, you will need to first have your character approved in our claiming process. In the meantime, I will have to delete the page and I hope you understand. If you have any questions, please don't hesitate to let me or another admin know, we'd be happy to help you! We hope to make this process as smooth and quick as possible for you and I look forward to roleplaying with you! Your comment on Julian’s claim While I appreciate your willingness to help out, please refrain from leaving comments like you did on Julian’s claim. It is very unneeded, especially since the issue will be addressed by the owner later today. If you have anymore concerns, please do not hesitate to IM myself or anyone else on the admin team! I also want to remind you to not be doing any more commenting on claims that are not yours. You are not a helper or an admin member yet, so until you gain one status, you cannot comment on claims. Thank you for understanding. The Highlands Lady 21:27, March 7, 2019 (UTC) Inactive Claim Hello there, ! I'm stopping by to let you know that it has more than a week since a claim worker has left a comment on your claim so unfortunately, your claim for Tobias Falan has been deleted due to inactivity. No worries though, we understand that life can get busy, so if you would like to continue with your claim at any time, just let me or another administrator/bureaucrat know and we'll be happy to restore your claim for you! Thank you and have a wonderful day/evening! Re: I've restored your claim for you, welcome back! RP I replied to your comment on the big house :) AdrasteiaFate (talk) 08:08, July 3, 2019 (UTC) Level Five! Hello, and congratulations on reaching level five! You are now a full-fledged member with all the rights that come along with it. Now that you've reached level five, were you perhaps part of the Adopt a Newb program? This is to know if you get the reward or not. If so, who was your mentor? Also, it is my duty to inform you that, for every year you stay with this wiki, you receive a new character spot and a badge to commemorate it! In order to receive the spot, however, you must let an administrator (preferably in HR) sometime between the day you turned another year, and three weeks after that. If you do not, you will, unfortunately, forfeit your spot. I hope your time on his wiki will be long and fun!